


Classes

by Axelerate13



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelerate13/pseuds/Axelerate13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a school without classes is like living in a rainforest without rain. After the first trial, Ishimaru attempts to rectify this by getting everyone to teach a class based on their talent. Some work out better than others.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Originally posted on Tumblr <a href="http://axelerate13.tumblr.com/post/56378217894/classes">here</a> on July 24th, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classes

“We must fulfill our natural duty as students!”

The teenagers trapped in Hope’s Peak Academy were used to Ishimaru’s outbursts by that point. They had all been trapped for over a week. Which would have been horrifying enough without the gruesome murder and even more gruesome executions of two of their classmates. Their morale was sinking fast as memories of the bloody scenes stayed lodged in their heads. Ishimaru, however, tried to cheer up his fellows, to no benefit. Until that fateful morning when he slammed his fist onto the table and made his announcement about their duty.

“What duty is that?” Celes asked contemptuously, as was her usual tone.

“The duty to learn!” He pointed out at the assembled students. “We are students at a school! Our job is to learn and become the best and brightest of Japan!”

Mondo looked up from his breakfast. “Incase ya hadn’t noticed, we’re trapped here by a crazy-ass bear.”

“That is no excuse to neglect our education!”

Mondo sighed and shook his head, returning to his food. Ishimaru continued without faltering. “Since we have no teachers, it is up to us to instruct each other!”

Aoi tilted her head. “Mmmph mmm mm hmm?”

“Asahina!” Ishimaru directed his pointer finger at Aoi and shouted, “Do not speak with your mouth full!”

Aoi swallowed the bite of doughnut and then said, “What would we teach? None of us are Super High School Level Teachers or Coaches.”

“We will teach our own talents, so that we may all become more well-rounded students!” Ishimaru smiled at Naegi, who felt his stomach drop. That smile could only mean something bad. “Naegi-kun has informed me of the value of learning things you would not normally study! Together, we will study our talents and become truly excellent students together!”

After every other student sent Naegi their own personal look of anger and annoyance, Chihiro raised her hand timidly. “I think that would be nice….” The table looked at her, and though she cowered in her chair, she added, “I could help with some basic coding….”

Ishimaru gave her a broad smile. “Thank you, Fujisaki-san!”

“And what the hell would I teach? There’s no motorcycles here!” Mondo shouted, flicking a grain of rice at Ishimaru’s forehead.

Ishimaru was undeterred and said, “You could instruct us on the language of the streets!”

The room went silent. Until Mondo cracked up laughing. “Yeah, alright! Not like we’ve got anything else to do in here!”

“Thank you, Oowada-san! We will all begin our studies tomorrow!”

The teenagers were unsure of what exactly would await them the next day, but Ishimaru had managed to find a blackboard and chalk. Everyone went to the class, even Togami, though he sat as far away from Fukawa as possible. Naegi brought the notepad from his room, as did Oogami. The rest got a lengthy scolding by Ishimaru for “inappropriate levels of preparedness”. Once they finally got him to settle down, he began a lecture on remedial mathematics. Despite the lesser difficulty, some of the students—Mondo and Aoi most vocally—still had problems with the material.

When the time ran out on their improvised class session, a bell rang. Fukawa jumped and screeched, “Th-That’s Monokuma’s bell!”

Ishimaru pointed and exclaimed, “I requested our headmaster’s help in ensuring a prompt and timely end to the class session!” He seemed not to notice the disturbed looks on everyone’s faces at the thought of Monokuma. “Tomorrow, Fujisaki-san will be instructing us in programming, so we will be meeting in the AV room! I expect full attendance once again!”

And there was full attendance. Chihiro was a ray of sunshine at the front of the room, her normal meek personality fading away to an almost-bubbly enthusiasm when talking about computers. Everyone came away with more knowledge about how their computers ran than they’d had before. Soon, the others were clamoring to teach their own classes. With twelve students, Ishimaru scheduled a morning class and an afternoon class Monday (or what they assumed was Monday) through Saturday. In one week, everyone would be able to teach a session.

Mondo taught the afternoon class after Chihiro, smirking the entire time he explained various cursewords and their meanings. It was worth it to see Ishimaru’s face turn red and hear his spluttering about the vulgarity. The next day, Aoi dragged everyone out to the pool. She didn’t have perfect attendance—Chihiro, Celes, and Fukawa skipped. They did show up for Togami’s afternoon class on world politics, earning them a stern lecture from Ishimaru that went on right until Chihiro burst into tears and Mondo punched Ishimaru for making her cry.

Fukawa’s class was a mess. She could barely compose herself. Just when it was decided the class was a bust, Togami got up and helped her through her grammar lesson, to the joy of Ishimaru alone. Oogami’s class that evening on weight training went much better. She brought everyone to the gym and instructed them on proper stretching methods. “You must warm up before strenuous exercise,” Oogami said during one of the stretches, “lest you injure your muscles and cause great strife.” By the time she told everyone about the weight training she had planned for next week, the pained sobbing of Naegi and Hagakure was nearly as loud as the bell over the speaker system.

Hagakure took the next morning’s class. He set up a darkened room and told everyone how he divined the future through the spirits’ guidance. Between Togami’s open contempt for the hogwash and Naegi’s snoring, the class became a joke. The evening class led by Celes was almost as much of a joke, though she threatened those who looked away from her diagrams about probability with a swift stab with her finger-guard.

After that class, Naegi was pulled aside by Kirigiri. When she didn’t say anything, Naegi asked, “Is something wrong?”

“…I don’t believe I’ll be able to teach a class. I don’t know what I would say.”

Naegi scratched the back of his head and chuckled. “I don’t either! I mean, what’s there to teach about luck?”

Kirigiri nodded. “Would it be alright if we went to Ishimaru together and asked him for advice?”

Naegi nodded back and they went to his room for that purpose. Ishimaru, after blushing and stammering out regulations about having a girl in a boy’s dorm room (and finding out from Kirigiri herself that there were none), helped them make lesson plans about obeying the rules of the school and how to properly launder clothing. They left hours later with their arms loaded with papers, smiling at each other over the absurdity of it all.

The next day, Yamada taught a class on the heroines of Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess, his favorite anime. Lunchtime included a fierce debate over which class was more useless: Hagakure’s or Yamada’s. While walking towards the classroom for Naegi’s class, Monokuma summoned everyone to the gymnasium.

The new motive was enough of a distraction that Naegi never got around to teaching his class. After the resulting school trial, attendance at the class dropped by more than just their dead classmates’ number. After the third trial, it was quietly agreed among the survivors that the nearly-empty classes brought more grief than distraction, and the classes were stopped.


End file.
